Severus' Bad Day
by Lokelani
Summary: How Harry finds out about Remus and Severus' relationship.Slash RLSS


Title: Severus' Bad Day  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Humour  
Summary: How Harry finds out about Remus and Severus' relationship.

Author's Note: Haven't written in awhile and kind of quickly thrown together. But please enjoy anyway.

Severus' Bad Day

Remus was extremely nervous. He paced back and forth across his newly reacquired DADA's office. He didn't know how to do it, but he had promised Severus he finally would. Remus worried about what would happen. Would the boy every talk to him again? Would he do something stupid? Remus wasn't sure. Too late to think about that now, he straightened his robes as there came a knock on his office door. The werewolf took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face, "Hello Harry." he ushered the boy in.

Severus Snape watched carefully as the seventh year Griffindors and Slytherin shuffled into the dungeon classroom. He kept his eye on Potter, looking for some change from the norm. Nothing. Potter was his usual snot nosed self. Severus continued to observe the boy during the class, wondering what the wonder boy was thinking. Maybe Harry had chosen to ignore the matter. It was understandable, he had just found out the man he hated was the boyfriend of his almost godfather.

Potter whispered urgently to Granger, Severus took note. He began to sweat in his heavy dark robes.

"POTTER," he barked, "No talking, you just lost your house 10 points."

Severus returned the glare of his student and contemplated it's significance. Was this glare more heated than previous ones? Longer? Was Potter going to do something violent? No…the glare seemed to pack the usual amount of hatred, maybe Potter thought him and Lupin made a good couple, and was happy for them…fat chance. Potter broke the stare and returned to his potion. He was probably hiding his feelings Severus concluded.

Several more moments pasted in silence. Then it started. Severus felt eyes on him, he turned his head quickly but Potter was stirring his potion. Severus relaxed. Then it happened again, this time Severus turned his head slowly, and aha Potter WAS looking at him, with a rather vengeful look. SHIT! Severus worked on his breathing exercises from his anger management classes, maybe they'd work for stress as well. What was he going to do if Potter did something drastic? Remus would not be impressed if he was too cruel to the boy, and he couldn't stand sleeping on the lumpy sofa for the next week. His heart raced as the other two joined Potter's glare fest. One…breath in…two breath out…one breath in…two breath out…Severus felt himself returning to normal. He'd just take points from the boy if something happened. He was the evil cute potion's master…dammit…CUTE? Remus was making him soft.

"Sir?" Malfoy called as the Snape was making a list of evil things he could do to redeem his slip up.

"What?" the startled man shouted.

"Well…class is over sir." Malfoy replied.

"Well then LEAVE." Severus had no time for this. The students scrambled to flick their vials on his desk and leave for lunch.

Severus rubbed his temples and watched passively as the students left. Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Longbottom, Goyle…wait Potter didn't…

"Professor?" came the feared boys voice from right in front of his desk. Severus groaned.

"What is it now Potter?" Snape spat. HE watched with satisfaction as the boy's jaw tightened, maybe he could get Potter to lash out and take a lot of points, that would make Severus feel better.

Potter strode confidently until he was directly across form the Professor, the nerve of the boy.

"I would like to ask you a question concerning Remus."

Snape's eyes went wide. The boy seemed to be making a challenge, how would be explain it to Dumbledore if this got out of hand?

"_And WHY exactly did you curse my oooooo sooooo favourite student?"  
"Well you see Albus…he came at me after he found out I was shagging Lupin…"  
_Yes that would go over very well.

Well might as well get it over with, Snape would play it cool. "What would you have to ask me about the fleabag?" Severus growled.

Potter lost it, "YOU DID SOMETHING!"

Perfect. "30 points from Gryffindor."

Harry clenched his fists in anger. "You did something to Remus' potion, I know it! You made him act that way."

"I AM A POTION'S MASTER Mr. Potter. The best around I might add, and I will not have some 17 year old boy accuse me of tampering with a werewolf potion just Because YOU can not deal with the fact that Remus is sleeping with me!"

Potter's eyes went wide, "Sleepi.." he looked faint.

Snape's tide continued.

"YES for bloody sake. We are shagging and might I add your godfather LIKES IT. I am beyond insulted at your accusation that I would do something to his potion to get him in bed with me. He acts the way he does because he enjoys being with the big bad potion's master, I HAVE THE BLOODY NAIL MARKS TO PROVE IT! Now get out of my sight Potter."

Potter almost ran out, and Severus' status was re-established.

Remus sat reading in the plush chair in his office when Severus slammed the door closed.

"YOU!" he pointed at Remus.

"Me?" Remus asked innocently.

"YES YOU!" Severus slumped into the other chair. "I had Potter coming to me believing I'd done something to your potion, something about you acting weirdly."

"Well I think a perky werewolf at the full moon is rather odd…I was telling hi…" Remus started but was cut off.

"He came to me claiming I'd put something in the potion!"

"Oh no…" Remus breathed, "Ummm…Severus…I was talking to him earlier today…"

"I KNOW! And you told him, finally I might add, that's what I'm trying to explain to you, I had to pretty much drill it into the boy's head that we were together and that it had nothing to do with the potion."

"Listen Severus, I didn't want him to hate me." Remus mumbled.

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

Remus paled visibly, "Severus…when I talked to Harry…I talked about the potion instead…I chickened out."

Severus clenched his fists, "What do you mean you chickened out?"

"Severus…I couldn't tell him…I couldn't tell him we were together."

THE END


End file.
